In known voice communication systems, when a connection is being set up from a calling communication facility to a called communication facility, a call number of the calling communication facility is often signaled and can be displayed on a display unit of the called communication facility. Voice communication systems of this type are for example ISDN-based exchanges (ISDN: Integrated Services Digital Network) and ISDN telephones, which can be linked by way of these, it being possible for the exchanges to be arranged in the public telephone network or private communication networks belonging to companies or organizations. The transmission and display of incoming call numbers is also standard for mobile radio communication.
Modern communication facilities also frequency allow, in addition to the display on the display unit, terminal-specific storage of transmitted call numbers and further connection data for incoming connections in call logs. Lists of caller call numbers of incoming accepted and/or not accepted calls are frequently stored in such call logs.
When call logs are used, it is generally possible with known communication facilities to use the connection data stored in the call logs to initiate the setting up of a further connection from the called communication facility to the originally calling communication facility. Such setting up of a further connection is generally initiated manually by the called subscriber, by selecting an entry from a call log on the display and by way of an input means on the originally called communication facility, and initiating the setting up of the further connection for this. It is thus possible for a subscriber for example, who identifies that he/she has been called in his/her absence, to call the original caller back in a simple manner.
A further known communication service is an email communication, wherein a subscriber—using an email address for addressing purposes—can transmit a text-based message to a further subscriber. An email address as transmission destination can hereby be taken for example from a previous email traffic, in which the further subscriber took part.